


When you look at me, a fire in your eyes

by Moriselina



Category: Thomas Sanders
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Smut, So much kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-03 21:20:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10975560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moriselina/pseuds/Moriselina
Summary: Morality knows he shouldn't push Logic, but he just loves the look in Logic's eyes.  When Logic finally confronts the reason behind his increase in emotions, Morality is front and center.  Now all that is left is to actually talk with Morality.





	When you look at me, a fire in your eyes

Morality shut the door to his bedroom and sagged against the door. He knew that he shouldn’t push Logic as much as he does. After a moment he blew out a breath and moved over to his desk, plucking his glasses off as he went. He placed them on top of the dictionary before he slipped the pale grey cardigan carefully off his shoulders and draped it over the wooden chair. Next came the blue polo shirt flung into the hamper, followed quickly by his slacks and boxers. Naked he padded over to the bathroom and started the shower.  
  
Once the water was hot he slipped under the spray. As he methodically washed his hair he couldn’t help but think about earlier today, and his interactions with Logic. He had told another round of his patented dad jokes, one eye on the logical trait, drinking in his every reaction. He knew he shouldn’t push the other man so much, but any reaction was better than the remote disinterest he received most of the time. The fire in Logic’s eyes, the way he flung his hands into the air, the sheer _emotions_ that seemed to flow out of him, Morality loved it. And wasn’t any attention better than no attention?  
  
He bowed his head under the spray, letting the water cascade down his back as he idly traced patterns along his chest. Logic’s eyes, so fierce and piercing, filled his mind. His breath hitched as his hand slipped down to cup his erection, slowly pumping his length. Every time he could make Logic stop looking through him and just _see_ him played through his mind as he stroked himself, his forearm braced against the tile. Heat tightened in him, so fast. His breath caught as his hand sped up. Logic, Logan, his every move, every word, good or bad flickering through his mind as his orgasm rippled through him, pulling a groan from clenched teeth.  
  
When he finally opened his eyes, the water was going cold. Briskly he finished washing himself off and turned off the taps. He dried himself off, refusing to look at his reflection in the mirror. This was becoming more and more common, provoking a reaction out of Logic and taking care of himself in the shower. Morality finished his nightly routine before moving back to his bedroom, settling his glasses back firmly on his nose before he slipped into the bed, the warm light from his beside lamp providing enough light to read by. He idly flipped through the dictionary, pausing randomly to skim for any interesting words, a habit he had picked up from listening to Logic. He wanted to understand every word that came from those gorgeous lips.  
  
After he found a new word he smiled and flicked the lights out and slid fully under the comforters, a contented sigh escaping his lips.  
*****  
Logic refrained from slamming his door shut, and softly closed it. He shouldn’t let the other trait get to him so much, he knew it defied, well logic, but every time the idealistic trait shot off another horrible pun, or mangled the English language and grammar, he couldn’t help but feel. He hated feelings, so messy and complicated, they didn’t make any sense!  
  
With a groan he flicked his reading lamp on and settled at his desk. Some puzzles would help clear his mind. Everything on his desk was ordered just so, and he quickly flipped open the newest Sudoku book Thomas had picked up for him earlier in the week.  
  
About 30 minutes in he flung the pencil onto his desk and growled. He couldn’t focus, every time he thought he had solved it, he realized another mistake he had made. He pinched the bridge of his nose and exhaled heavily. If puzzles couldn’t quiet his racing mind, maybe a good book. He skimmed the bookshelves lining the walls of his bedroom before selecting an intro to physics textbook.  
  
He couldn’t focus. With a sharp exhalation he gently placed the book down on his desktop, carefully squaring the edges. Logic closed his eyes, focusing on his breathing. He felt, and wasn’t that just the problem? He wasn’t supposed to _feel_ , he was the personification of logic! If he allowed nebulous feelings into his mind, how would he be able to help Thomas? Would he even be Logic anymore? Thomas wouldn’t need him anymore, would he simply vanish?  
  
He shook his head, and pulled a pad of paper and pen to him. He just had to write everything down, get it all organized in his head, then everything would make sense. For the next few moments he focused on writing down every instance of _feeling_ , detailing as much as he could remember of each encounter. Once he finished he flicked through the pages, looking for any correlations, a nexus point that he could simply correct and continue as he always had.  
  
Where ever he looked, every single instance, Morality featured heavily. Logic frowned, and adjusted his glasses. While he knew that Morality was his opposite, the sheer volume of the other trait’s presence was astounding. Even times that the optimistic trait wasn’t physically there, thoughts of the other man triggered some sort of emotion.  
  
Logic sat back in his chair, puzzled. He couldn’t simply ignore Morality, that would be illogical. Maybe it was time to enlist some help.  
*****  
Logic could hear singing from Princey’s closed door, and he refrained from rolling his eyes as he firmly knocked on the warm wooden panel. After a moment the song cut off and Princey flung the door open.  
  
“Logan?” The royal trait gave him a puzzled look. “What brings you to my door?” Logic adjusted his glasses.  
  
“I find that I have a conundrum, one that I believe that you will be able to assist me in solving,” he said. Princey raised his eyebrows but swung his door open, a silent invitation. Logic walked in, casting an inquisitive look around. The room was larger than he expected, dominated by a large four poster bed, hung with gauzy, shimmering drapes. Mirrors hung from the walls, various frames both ornate and plain, most having pictures wedged into the corners. They predominately featured Princey, but a fair number included the others, even a couple of Anxiety, looking grumpy at having his picture taken.  
  
“What could possibly have you stumped, Logan?” Princey asked as he closed the door behind him and crossed to the bed. Logic crossed his arms, his shoulders hunched.  
  
“I-I must request that this remains in confidence,” he blurted. Princey blinked, but nodded.  
  
“Of course, you have my word,” he declared.  
  
“Very well. My problem is thus-feelings,” he shuddered. “Lately I have been having, feelings. I don’t know how to correct this problem, but I do need it to cease.”  
  
“Logan, I’m afraid I don’t understand,” Princey began, his expression unreadable. Logic cursed his lack of knowledge of nuanced facial expressions, it made conversations more difficult than they should be.  
  
“Over the past months, I have been,” Logic faltered. “I don’t know how to say this.” Princey nodded, his expression serious.  
  
“These, feelings you have, when do they occur?” Logic shuffled over to the bed and gingerly sat, keeping his spine straight, staring straight ahead of him so he wouldn’t have to look at the other man.  
  
“From the research I have conducted, they all seem to stem from an individual,” he said.  
  
“A person?” He saw Princey leaning forward from the corner of his eye. “Could you explain what you’re feeling? What physical sensations occur when you lock eyes on them?” Logic’s gaze dropped to his knees before forcing himself to look at Princey.  
  
“My heart rate increases, my attention narrows to them,” Princey nodded, rolling his wrist to indicate him to continue. “When they speak, when they deliberately say something incorrect I feel a heat, a desire to correct them. But when I do, he doesn’t change his behaviour!” Logic exclaimed, flinging his hands up in exasperation. “I cannot stop thinking about him, about his stupid puns, his incorrect uses of English, even the way he dresses!”  
  
“Morality?” Princey squeaked. Logic flicked a glance over at Princey and nodded.  
  
“Why can I not stop thinking about him?” He asked. Princey’s eyes widened, as if in realization.  
  
“You, you have a crush on Morality?” Princey cried. Logic’s eyes flew wide and he waived his hands in front of his face.  
  
“No, why would you think that?” He demanded. “I,” blood drained from his face. That was the cause of the feelings. All the pieces fit, it made sense. “How do I make it stop?” Princey shook his head.  
  
“You can’t stop feelings, Logan,”  
  
“I can’t be feeling things, Roman!” Logic snapped. “That’s not what I’m supposed to do! I’m Logic, rational and practical.” Princey gingerly reached out and put a hand on Logic’s shoulder. Logic twitched, unused to physical contact, but didn’t shrug it off.  
  
“Logic, that might the main aspect of you, but that’s not the only thing.” Logic blinked. “You’re more than just facts and all that nerdy stuff.” Princey leaned forward, gaze intent. “You’re not going to stop being you just because you have a crush, and aren’t an actual robot.” Logic frowned. That made absolutely no sense.  
  
“Then what, exactly, am I supposed to do?” He bit out. Princey gently squeezed his shoulder.  
  
“Let feeling in,” Princey replied. Logic snorted and Princey smirked. “Seriously, don’t try to push this all away, it’s not healthy. Allow yourself to experience it, and besides,” at this Princey’s smirk widened. “Wouldn’t it help expand your knowledge?” Logic gave the royal trait an exasperated look.  
  
“How do I deal with Morality?”  
  
“Be brave, be bold!” Princey declared, striking a heroic pose. “Tell him how you feel.” Logic’s jaw dropped. That was, without a doubt, the stupidest idea he had ever heard.  
  
“In what world does that make sense?” He snapped. “How would telling Morality that I have feelings for him end in any way but horribly?” Princey’s brow furrowed.  
  
“Because true love conquers all,” he responded simply. “Patton would never hurt your feelings, and mayhap he would respond in kind!” A brilliant smile broke out across the royal trait’s face. “Besides, I think Morality feels the same way about you.”  
  
“Why would you think that?” Logic questioned. With a squeeze of Logic’s shoulder Princey stood up, tugging his sash straight.  
  
“He does those things to get your attention, Logan,” Princey said, an intent look on his face as he began to scan the pictures scattered in the mirrors, evidently searching for something. “You never responded to his flirting before, and in his mind, if he can get your attention, in any way, it’s better than being ignored.” Logic frowned.  
  
“Like a young boy pulling on a girl’s pigtails because he likes her?” He questioned, doubt heavy in his voice. Princey made a sound of affirmation, focus still on the pictures, until, with a sound of triumph, he plucked one from the mirror above his headboard and presented it to Logic with a flourish.  
  
“See? Look at how he’s staring at you.” Logic took the picture from Princey. It was from when they had all completed the first full Sanders Sides video. Princey had one arm slung around Anxiety, to keep him from scuttling out of the photo. Logic was beside Anxiety, looking serious, while Morality stood at Princey’s other side, head tilted slightly to look at Logic, a small smile on his face, and his gaze on him.  
  
“It does appear that way,” he finally responded, a warm knot in his chest. “I don’t understand.” He finally said. “I,” he gestured vaguely to his chest. “This makes me feel, happy?” He questioned. Princey smiled and settled back onto the bed, fully facing Logic.  
  
“Because you can see he loves you,” the creative trait stated.  
  
“But what do I do with that?”  
  
“Talk to him,” Princey flicked his fingers towards the door. “Go prove me right.”  
*****  
Logic stood in front of Morality’s door, fighting the illogical urge to simply flee back to his room and pretend this whole day never happened. It wasn’t the rational response, but it seemed to be the emotional one. He tipped his chin up and forced himself to knock crisply. After a moment Morality opened the door, a puzzled look on his face when he saw Logic, followed by a wide smile.  
  
“Logan, what a pleasant surprise!” He exclaimed. “What can I do for you?”  
  
“I would like to speak with you, if I may,” Morality nodded vigorously and beckoned him into his room. He sat on the neatly made bed, patting the space next to him. Logic slowly sat down, fiddling with his neck tie.  
  
“What do you need to talk to me about, teach?” Morality finally asked. Logic bit his lip, forcing his thoughts together. Sitting next to the other trait, especially on a bed, was leading his mind from conversations to… other activities that could be done in bed. Exhaustive research on the topic throughout the years had led Logic to rationally understand what happened to people during intercourse, but never the actual effects. He cleared his throat and met Morality’s gaze.  
  
“I do not know how you will receive my statement, but I find I cannot find any other way than to simply state facts. Patton, I believe I am in love with you.” He stated. Morality froze, mouth ajar. Logic frowned and reflexively adjusted his glasses. Morality continued to stare at him, not even seeming to breathe. From his research, Logic could draw the conclusion that Morality did not return his feelings. He knew that longer response times after a declaration of love resulted in unsatisfactory results for the declarer. His heart clenched and his stomach dropped, so this was rejection. He hated it.  
  
“I apologize,” he said thickly, quickly rising and moving mechanically to the door. “I see that my feelings are not reciprocated, I shall take my leave.” A sharp inhalation from behind him and the next instant Morality flung himself at him, arms wrapped tightly around him, body pressed against his back. Logic stumbled to a stop. “Patton?”  
  
“Don’t leave,” he whispered. “You can’t just, just say that and not give me time!” Logic blinked.  
  
“I don’t understand,” he said. Morality’s grip loosened and he tugged Logic gently to face him. There were tears in the optimistic trait’s eyes, but his smile was brilliant.  
  
“When you’ve wanted to hear something for so long, when it happens it’s like,” he scrunched his face up in thought for a moment, “like getting hit by lightening. I never thought you would ever feel that way about me.” He leaned in, and for a breathless moment Logic thought it was going to kiss him before his visibly pulled himself back.  
  
“I love you too,” he said softly. Logic’s heart leaped in his chest, and he felt tears prickle at the backs of his eyes. He didn’t know who made the first move, but they were hugging each other tightly, Logic felt like without the support of Morality’s arms he could float away. A laugh bubbled up in his throat. This feeling, this overwhelming feeling of rightness, this he could live with forever.  
  
Morality pulled back slightly, warm gaze meeting his. “Is it alright if I kiss you?” He whispered, lips almost brushing Logic’s. Throat tight with anticipation, Logic nodded.  
  
Morality slowly reached a hand out to cup Logic’s face, giving him enough time to back away if he wanted. He remained frozen in place, caught between nervousness and excitement. Rationally, he knew what to expect, but he had never actually done anything remotely like this.  
  
Morality’s hand was soft, cradling his jaw before gently tugging him forward and brushing his lips against Logic’s. Logic’s mind blanked at the feel, the softness and warmth before Morality pulled back.  
  
“Another,” Logic whispered and almost smiled at the relief that rippled across the optimistic personality’s face. His eyes fluttered shut as Morality pressed his lips against his again, this time firmer. An instant later he felt the warm brush of Morality’s tongue against the seam of his lips and he gasped, allowing the other access. With a soft sound, Morality tugged him closer, mapping the inside of his mouth, tangling his tongue with Logic’s.  
  
Logic sighed into the kiss, tentatively mimicking Morality’s actions. He couldn’t gather his thoughts as heat rose in him, sparks of pleasure coursing through him. Morality’s hand slid from his cheek to the nape of his neck, lightly tangling in the hair at his nape as his free arm slipped around his back, pulling him so their chests pressed together.  
  
With a gasp Logic broke the kiss, pressing his face into the crook of Morality’s neck. He could feel the other trait’s breathing slowly even out, his arms remained around him.  
  
“You doing alright there, Logan?” Morality murmured. Logic shivered at the low tone and pulled back enough to meet the other’s gaze.  
  
“I’m, yes I’m alright Patton,” he responded, a flush rising in his cheeks. Morality’s pupils had widened, the golden brown of his irises a thick band around the blackness. “I didn’t know that it could feel so… nice.” Morality’s lips quirked in a smile. “May I, kiss you?” Morality smiled and nodded eagerly. Logic felt a fond smile tug the corners of his mouth before he leaned forward and ghosted his lips along Morality’s, before sinking into his mouth.  
  
Morality’s hands tightened for a moment, and Logic moaned. Morality groaned and guided Logic’s head to the side and the kiss deepened. Logic tore his mouth away for a moment, gulping in air.  
  
“Show me everything,” he whispered. “I want,” Morality silenced him with another kiss, this one more urgent.  
  
“Easy Logan, no need to rush,” Morality whispered against his lips and Logic shuddered at the spike of desire that pulsed through him. Morality gently tugged his lower lip between his teeth before soothing it with the tip of his tongue. Logic whimpered and pressed against Morality, rubbing his clothed erection against the other man’s. Morality shivered against him and trailed kisses along Logic’s cheek and down the column of his neck.  
  
“Please, Patton,” Logic gasped, hands tightening on Morality’s back. Morality pulled back and cupped Logic’s face in his hands, beaming.  
  
“I love hearing you say my name,” he quickly pressed a kiss to Logic’s cheek before gently pulling out of his embrace and holding out his hand. “Let’s go to bed.”  
  
Logic clasped the other’s hand, the other fiddling with his tie. “Should I?” He questioned and Morality shook his head, gently tugging him to the bed and pulling him down, impatiently shoving the duvet to the foot of the bed. Logan lay on his back, Morality stretched out along his left side, head propped up in his hand.  
  
“Relax, Logan,” Morality murmured as his free hand traced up Logic’s clothed chest, brushing against the hollow of his throat before pausing at his glasses. Logic nodded and Morality pulled them off, placing them beside his head. “Just relax,” his breath ghosted over Logic’s face and he shivered, before warm lips pressed softly on his forehead. “We don’t have to rush.” Logic huffed out a breath of laughter, hands fisting in the bedsheets, his heart racing.  
  
“I know that, but I,” he trailed off as Morality dipped his head and brushed his lips over Logic’s in a teasing gesture. Morality’s hand cupped his jaw, tilting his head slightly and Logic’s eyes closed as he kissed the other man. Morality was a warm weight against his side, as Logic’s head spun from the kiss, his head rising to chase the other man’s mouth.  
  
“Let me,” Morality breathed and Logic nodded, his eyes still closed. Morality’s nimble fingers dropped to his tie, deftly loosening the knot and tugging the length free, tossing it to the side. He nipped his jaw, nudging Logic’s head to the side, pressing kisses along the column of his neck, as he undid the button on Logic’s polo shirt, grazing softly at the exposed skin.  
  
Logic sighed and tilted his head further, exposing more of his neck. Morality made a low sound of pleasure, before his mouth opened further and he bit down on Logic’s neck. His eyes flew wide as he gasped, back arching at the sensation. He squirmed until he was facing Morality, lying on his side, and urgently kissed him, lips parted. Morality’s hand wrapped around his shoulders, pulling him closer as their legs tangled together.  
  
He couldn’t focus, all he could think was _moremorecloserWANT_ as he surged forward, hands scrambling at Morality’s cardigan and shirt. With a growl Morality rolled them so Logic was flat on his back again, with Morality pressed against him between his parted legs. He tore away from the kiss as Morality rolled his hips, rocking against Logic’s trapped erection. He mewled and his hips snapped up.  
  
Morality pushed up onto his hands and stared down at Logic, panting. A smirk, so unlike his usual expressions, quirked his lips.  
  
“What?” Logic finally panted.  
  
“You’re making it really hard, Logan,” he said, then snickered. Logic blinked then his jaw dropped.  
  
“Did you seriously just make a dad joke?” He demanded. Morality laughed and nodded.  
  
“Sorry, couldn’t help myself,” he said, the smirk fading from his face. Logic rolled his eyes and pushed at Morality’s shoulders, until the older trait propped himself fully up on his hands and knees.  
  
“I am declaring this a dad joke free location, effective immediately,” Logic said sternly. Morality nodded.  
  
“Deal,” he responded. “Now, where was I?” He sat fully back on his knees as his warm hands tugged Logic’s shirt from his pants, skimming along the skin of his waist. Logic’s breath stuttered in his chest as Morality carefully pulled his shirt off and tossed it in the same direction of his tie. “I love the look of you in my bed,” he murmured, almost to himself as he leaned back down, one hand supporting his weight while the other idly traced patterns on Logic’s skin. Logic whimpered, biting his lower lip. Morality surged up, tugging Logic’s lip free with his own teeth before plundering his mouth.  
  
His hand continued up Logic’s chest, trailing frissons of sensation in his wake. Logic cried out into Morality’s mouth as he tweaked his nipple teasingly. His hands flew to Morality’s chest, tearing away the grey cardigan wrapped around his shoulders before scrambling down his back, tugging at fabric as he went. Morality groaned and slotted his hips against Logic’s again, driving the rational trait further into the bed.  
  
Logic’s head fell back, gasping for air as Morality trailed kisses along his cheek and down to the junction where his neck met shoulder and bit down. Logic moaned, one hand clamping down on Morality’s neck, as if to hold him there as heat swamped him.  
  
“Please,” he gasped, other hand finally snaking under the pale blue shirt to warm skin. With another scrape of teeth Morality slithered down his body, placing kisses and teasing licks as he went. Logic couldn’t think, and he loved it, this desire coursing through even vein, pooling low in his belly.  
  
Morality sucked a kiss into the skin just above his pants and glanced up, glasses crooked on his nose. Slowly Morality unbuckled Logic’s pants, eyes locked the entire time.  
  
“Yes,” he whispered hoarsely. Morality gave him a brilliant smile and unbuckled his belt and sat up, pulling Logic’s pants and underwear off, until he lay bare before the other trait. He could feel blood rising in his cheeks as Morality simply stared at him.  
  
“Beautiful,” Morality finally said, eyes sliding over him to settle on his erection. Logic swallowed as Morality crawled forward, in an almost predatory fashion. He could feel warm breath fanning over his cock and his head dropped back, eyes closing. He couldn’t watch, couldn’t-at the first flick of Morality’s tongue across the head of his penis he cried out, hips bucking up at the sensation. With a soft chuckle Morality pinned his hips to the bed, gently but firmly. Logic’s back curved upwards as he panted. Another cry was pulled from him as Morality rained gentle kisses along the head and down his length, tongue flickering out randomly.  
  
Logic could feel the heat in his belly coiling with every brush of Morality’s lips as they traced back up his length until, with a hum, he pulled Logic’s cock into the warmth of his mouth. Logic whimpered, eyes cracking open to gaze down at Morality. The other man’s eyes were closed, a blissed out look on his face as he swallowed Logic down to the root.  
  
“Patton!” Logic cried, hands releasing his death grip on the covers, flying up to skate across Morality’s shoulders and clamp on to his forearms. With a hum of pleasure Morality twined their fingers together as he slowly began to slide his mouth up Logic’s erection. Logic tightened his grip, chest heaving. Slowly, so slowly, Morality sucked him back down.  
  
He could dimly hear himself babbling, broken cries escaping his mouth as his grip tightened as his hips bucked against Morality’s hold. The older trait hummed before pulling off with a last teasing flick before sucking a kiss into the crease of Logic’s hip.  
  
“Logan?” Logic shuddered at the heat of Morality’s voice and forced his eyes open. Morality was kneeling between his legs, now shirtless and his khakis straining against his erection. Logic licked his suddenly dry lips. Morality held up a clear bottle, an eyebrow raised in question. He forced his thoughts to unscramble themselves before understanding dawned.  
  
He could feel the flush sweep from his cheeks to his chest as his breath caught with an audible hitch. “Yes, please,” he said as he surged forward to kiss the other man, hands tracing over every bit of bare skin he could reach. Morality eased him back down onto his back, pressed right against him the entire way down. He finally pulled back, panting, glasses slightly askew.  
  
He skimmed down Logic’s chest, pausing here and there to nip light marks as he went. Logic’s hands resumed their grip on the sheets as Morality settled himself between his legs, nudging them further apart.  
  
The sound of the cap opening was loud, and Logic forced himself to take deep even breaths. Morality slung his right arm across Logic’s hips and traced lube slicked fingers around his entrance as he kissed the head of Logic’s cock. His grip tightened as he arched up against Morality with a cry.  
  
He couldn’t separate the two sensations, of Morality’s fingers slowly, carefully stretching him open as he sucked his cock into the hot caverns of his mouth. When Morality brushed against his prostate he felt tears trickle out of his eyes as he sobbed the other man’s name. Finally Morality released his cock and slipped his fingers out. Logic blinked his eyes open, entranced as Morality impatiently kicked off the remainder of his clothing before he slicked up his own cock, eyes fluttering shut at the touch. Logic surged up to capture Morality’s mouth in a sloppy kiss.  
  
“Love you so much, Logan,” Morality murmured between kisses before finally pulling back. Gently he rolled Logic onto his stomach and draped himself over him, trailing feather light kisses along his shoulders to the nape of his neck. He tilted Logic’s hips up, settling between his legs, slick length sliding between his cheeks. With a low groan Logic arched up, turning his head to capture Morality’s mouth in another kiss.  
  
Morality nipped his tongue then pulled back, settling onto his heels, warm hands spreading Logic’s ass cheeks apart, and lining himself up. Slowly, so slowly, he slipped inside, inch by inch. Logic mewled, rocking his hips back, clenching the sheets tightly. Finally, once Morality was buried to the hilt, the optimistic trait draped himself fully over Logic again, one hand holding his hip, the other cupping under his opposite shoulder.  
  
With slow, gentle thrusts, Morality began to move, whispering praise and love. Logic rocked back against him as much as he could, his trapped erection dragging against the sheets in a delightful friction. Heat was blazing through him, coiling tighter in his belly, his balls drawn up. With every stroke Morality was hitting his prostate and impatiently Logic rocked back against him, trying to speed up.  
  
Morality groaned, his hips snapping forward, before he tightened his grip on Logic’s hip and continued with his deep, steady pace. Logic twisted his head, kissing every inch of Morality he could reach.  
  
“Please,” he growled, as he tightened his muscles. “More, god I’m close Patton, I need you.” Morality scrambled up, pulling Logic to his hands and knees, hands tight on his hips.  
  
“I love you so much, Logan,” he said huskily. “I want to give you everything.” He snapped his hips forward, starting a hard, fast pace. Logic moaned, biting his lip as he braced himself against the thrusts, head tipping back. He was so close, he could taste it. An instant later Morality’s hand encircled his length, pumping in time with his thrusts.  
  
Logic’s hips stuttered and he wailed, his orgasm bursting through him, his vision whiting out. Morality growled, rhythm faltering, but his hand continued stroking him through his spasms. With a cry of Logic’s name Morality bit the juncture where his shoulder met neck, his own release ripping through the other trait.  
  
He couldn’t hold himself up any longer, but Morality tugged him to the side at the last second, falling with a thump to their sides, still entwined. Aftershocks raced through Logic’s body, shivers racing through him. Morality’s face was buried in the crook of his neck, glasses digging into his skin.  
  
“Patton?” he finally croaked out. Morality made a muffled noise, hands tightening their grip on him, but he did move his face back.  
  
“Yeah?” He responded.  
  
“What happens now?” He asked, throat tight. He didn’t have enough data, his research on couples had too many variables to be of help at this juncture. Morality pressed a kiss to the nape of his neck and gently eased out of Logic.  
  
“Now, I go get us a nice warm washcloth, a glass of water, then we go to sleep.” Logic carefully turned to face Morality as the older trait carefully got up, finally pulling off his glasses and carelessly tossing them to his nightstand. He watched as Morality padded into his bathroom, returning swiftly to wipe them both down, a glass of water set on the night stand.  
  
He quickly pushed the crumbled sheets away and pulled the duvet from the foot of the bed and settled in, holding his arms out to Logic, a hopeful expression on his face. With a fond smile Logic snuggled into his embrace, arm wound across his stomach, pulling him close.  
  
“What happens after?” Logic finally whispered. Morality flicked the light off and gently kissed Logic.  
  
“Whatever you want, Logan.”  
  
“What if,” he paused. “What if I want forever?” Morality sighed in happiness.  
  
“Forever sounds wonderful.”


End file.
